Diary of the Demon
by SonicFanChick22
Summary: Fleetway has survived a horrific battle against Sonic and co. The battle has forever changed his outlook on life and himself and also kept a journal to track his time after the fight and personal experiences. Later, he has an shocking meeting with Scourge and a quick friendship forms. But an later event arises, will it be forever between the two? *Rating may change*and*yaoi*
1. Day 184

_**Day 184**_

_'One-hundred and eighty-four days later and I am still counting from that day. The memory of the battle still freshly runs in my mind. It still haunts me, even the exchanged words we shared. It feels just like yesterday when it happened to me, to him, probably forgotten it by now. He's lost sight of it, along with me. I know he doesn't care about it and me anymore. There's no reason for him to care, there's no worries for him. For all I know he thinks I'm dead and it should be left as that. Why should he care? Why should he and his friends all care? They find me as a murder..a cerial killer...a physco...a deranged beast...worst...he claimed me...as..a monster..._

_It's not my fualt! I was created this way! He was the one that made me this way, the fear that manifested me was the fault of his own. The time when he exposed himself to the Chaos Energy for the first time was his own fault! And it's not my fault that exposure to the energy causes me to go mad! Most of the time, it's not my fault when I go insane. The Chaos Energy inside his body is so strong that it's hard for me to stay sane when I am close to him. It's difficult for me to control that power, Chaos is something that's not all that easy to maintain control. It takes all of my willpower to control the uncontrolable abilities within me. _

_He doesn't understand what I have to go through...nor does he understand what I have to go through now..._

_My physical condition is at it's worst right now. My fur is matted, my quills are also matted and beginning to lose life and droop, small pathches are caked with blood, and all of my body still bares the damage and scars from the battle. I don't try to heal myself, unless I get the Chaos Energy needed or enough flesh and blood to satisfy me. I do nethier. I kill only when necessary to keep enough strength and to keep me alive. I only hunt for survival, animals and all, but I will never kill a living person. I dare not to kill any living person, ever, as tempting as it is for me I don't dare to do it. Not at all...Never..._

_And with that, well...I'm left with a lot of free time. I burned most of my time exploring around the world. I saw many increditable sights and met a few interesting people, but I tried to keep myself hidden from the world and him. I'm afraid that if he sees me again that he will want to attempt to rid me forever. Yet, even though I try to keep away from him, I have a strange sense towards him. Like longing or something close to that, I have no real explaination. I'm sometimes so drawn that I watch him, I follow him. I always see him so happy, I myself wish time to time to be that happy, but that is an impossiblity. I know I won't be able to, I don't deserve to. _

_I want to go to him, but I can't. I want to go home, but I can't return to his mind. He won't let me back and I'm very definate of that. I miss it..more than anything..._

_It makes me feel something inside me I have never felt before; pain. Now I know how it truely feels to hurt...to hurt physically and mentally..From all the times I have mercilessly slaughtered people, I can now feel them. The misery and despire that slowly ebbs me away inside...it feels much worst than claws raking and cutting your skin and teeth tearing and shredding your limbs to pieces and chunks..And the terrifying thought that you will not live to see another day..or see loved ones again...It's much worse than that.._

_It doesn't matter to him..not at all..I don't matter to anyone..I'm hurting so bad no one can help me..then again why would any living being would?_

_Sonic only thinks of me as a monster...he doesn't know how painful it is to be called one..But I'm not a monster...I don't want to be one..._

_I don't want to be one...'_

A single tear drops onto the page. The pained eyes of the author are red from sleepless nights and crying. Though they are already red with insane swirls, he could care less. Fleetway quickly wiped away the wetness from his eyes. He felt so alone and somewhat desperate. So neglected...so uncared for..So torn up, he doesn't know what to do but wander aimlessly lost, alone, and broken. From what happened one-hundred and eighty-four days ago, he will never be the same again...Never...


	2. Forest Mayhem

Red, tired swirls stared blankly at the pink-yellow sunrise. Fleetway had no expression on his face. His knees were huddled to his chest with one of his arms snaked around them, the other holding onto the only precious item he had; his journal. He didn't sleep at all that night, too many thoughts, too many to sleep off. It surprises him though, no matter how rational or irrational the thoughts were, some how some way it kept him awake the entire night. It would have been, and counting last night, three nights in a row he has deprived himself of sleep. Honestly he would not know why he would have these random and strange thoughts. They seem to come out of the blue, catch him off guard, he doesn't even know how, where, or why he gets them. Maybe because he has nothing to think about anything, there's no reason to think about anything at all right now. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled deeply and exhaled quitely and began to write in his journal. It was the only way he knew how to rid his sorrows and troubles off his brain, to print them onto paper. It was his only known way for mental and emotional relief.

_**'**__**Day 185**_

_Again I refused to sleep last night. My mind was full of undying thoughts which kept me awake. And forced to sleep in a bare tree isn't comfortable either, so why bother? From up high I can see his house from here (no pun intended). I'm currently in one those very tall forest pine trees, like the ones you would see in a huge, heavy wooded forest. Based from the position of the sun it was about 8, 7 A.M., maybe? Who knows? I have no way to to keep track of time. I don't think it would be worth it._

_But oddly this morning, I saw Sonic come out of his house quite early. Normally he doesn't get up this early and he had a smile on his face. I knew that look anywhere and it wasn't just a smile, it was a smile full of triumph. He soon sped off after preparing himself.-'_

Fleetway let out a tired and heavy sigh. He closed the book and put the pen into the safety pouch that kept it secure. He then put the journal snugly in his back quils and jumped out of the tree without making a sound. Using his levitating powers, he sulkily hovered into the forest. Nobody was going to find him there so he knew he would be able to roam free here. Why would anyone wonder here anyways? Not like they were looking for him, or anyone in that matter, really there would be no good reason to. He reached into his quils and pulled out his journal. He began to write again:

_'-I can't help but wonder why he left so very early. He isn't an morning person so all I can do is guess. He could be on an mission requested by Sally, or visiting his friends...Or that fat moustach man could be at it again..._

_But aside from that, I haven't hunted in three days so I must hunt today, or the worse can happen. The last thing I need is going into another Blood Lust and trying to kill everything I see all because I didn't nourish myself enough. And now that I do think of it, I seem to be getting skinnier too. I'm starting see to my ribs and see a little bit of my bones. Great. Now add in my blood stained fur and matted quils, I look like a homeless person that just murdered somebody. I probably won't look so bad when I finally get the chance to bathe. I'm hoping I get the chance today, the look and smell of blood is driving me crazy and I also don't need to go Blood Lust just looking at the dried red caked in splotches.-'_

He stopped writting his daily entry and once more, closed the book and put away the pen. As he was putting the book back into his quils, his ears swivelled around to what he could of sworn was the sound of a Sonic Boom. Pausing slightly, he tried to figure out wheater he was hearing things, or he did and misidentified it. But as he least expected it-

**BAM!**

Something with very strong force collided right into him. He didn't even have time at all to notice or see it, whatever it was it was that fast! It crashed right in his sides, knocking Fleet to the ground. The impact dazzed Fleetway and blurred his vision, he could feel a throbbing pain in his head. Right in the impact something **very **hard smashed into his head, almost as if someone struck him with a hammer. He moaned in pain and rubbed his poor abused noggin and tried to stagger to his feet. No good. He plopped right back onto the grassy forest floor.

'Wh-What just hit me?' he said mentally to himself.

Fleetway perked up his ears to the sound of something nearby, groaning in pain as well. He scanned the area with his eyes, they layed upon a moving lump of fur moving and getting up slowly. The person arched his back and cracked it to relieve some of the pain.

"Grr Watch were ya' goin'!" he barked with an all too familiar voice.

Fleetway let out an shocked and feared gasp. It was the last person he thought he would ever see again.

"S-Sonic!" he exclaimed in disbelief. This got the blue hedgehog's attention and he turned around with an arched brow in confusion. "Hm?"

"I-It's not what you think! I swear, I-I can explain! I-I'm sorry!" all the words Fleetway wanted to say were jumbled in fear in the back of his throat. Even some of the shock was still there.

The azure narrowed his eyes "What the hell you talkin' about? I'm not Sonic!" the not self-proclaimed 'Sonic' said. His voice was full of anger and annoyance that could be clearly detected after what happened in today's events.

Now it was Fleetway's turn to be confused. "Wha..? You are, you look like him." Disbelief struck him again, it looked like Sonic, it acted like Sonic, it talked like Sonic, he bet it even ran as fast like Sonic, but why was he saying it wasn't Sonic?

"Do I look like Sonic?" he pointed out to himself and his attire. He was blue and green eyed like him, but wore black fingerless gloves, a black flamed leather jacket, and red leather shoes. He even had red sunglasses sitting firmly on the top of his head and twin scars on his chest and belly. Wait a minute...twin scars...where had Fleetway seen those before? While the yellow hedgehog studied the imposter, he looked at Fleet funny. Now where has he seen him before? Those eyes looked familiar,...but where has he seen them? Minutes of silence passed, eventualy realization smacked both of them in the face.

"YOU!" both shouted in unision.

"Scourge...?" Fleet whispered.

"D-D-D-Demon S-S-Super..." Scourge backed away slowly. He remembered this hedgie very well. He remembered their last encounter, Scourge was almost nearly Fleetway's dinner when Sonic went under so much stress in a fight once against all of his enemies, Eggman, him, and Metal Sonic. Fleetway was very close on annihilating everyone that day. Scourge began to panick and started to run away.

"No wait, it's not what you think!" Fleetway called out to the afriad hedgehog.

Scourge skidded to a quick halt and whipped his head around, fear shoned in used-to-be blue now green eyes. "Oh hell ya' it's what I think! Your a fuckin' psychopathic killer 'bout to get me!"

Fleetway felt hurt for the one-hundredth time for being called that. He could feel his heart ache a piercing pain. "If I am going to kill you, how come I'm not chasing you?" he said with difficulty, trying to hide the hurt in his voice with sterness.

Scourge paused and stared at the yellow hedgehog before him confused. He was sitting up right, legs and arms crossed in a pouty-like way. He didn't seem like he was, but the death swirls he calls eyes can tell another in less than a heart beat. He looked harmless, but that false mask could fall away any second in Scourge's eyes. He froze as Fleetway began to calmly get up and walk away like nothing happened.

"So that's it? Your not gonna kill me?" Scourge questioned, slightly afriad of the answer.

Fleet turned and gave him a hard look. "Even if I _wanted _to kill you, it wouldn't be worth it. Besides, it would even ruin my chances of getting back to _him_." he replied with no emotion. He continued on, not wanting to around the Sonic look-a-like any longer.

Scourge raised a brow. "Get back? Get back with who? Blue?" he called out.

Fleetway didn't listen to what Scourge shouted and moved on out of sight. Scourge huffed in annoyance and began walking away from the scene as well.

"Humph. Stupid Scourge." he mumbled to himself. "He's lucky that I made a promise to never kill again-" Fleetway reached behind him to get his book again. His clawed hand searched and combed through his spiked and upright quills.

"Or else he would of gotten what's...what's...What's-" He went to from a slow search speed to frantic. He patted, felt all around, even began to shake himself like a dog and shake his quills. He stopped and began running in circles in a yellow blur. He was clearly freaking out.

"No no no no no no no no no no..No! No! NO!** NO!** Where is it!? Where is it!? **WHERE'S MY JOURNAL!?**"

"_Pifft_.Dumbass hedgehog. Who says I'm not worth anything?" Scourge huffed to himself. He has been through a lot this morning and now wishes to back to his secrete hideout. He was angry and embarrassed enough for one day and wanted to be alone. Man, today was full of annoyances!

He then scoffed. "Like if he did wanted to kill me anyway, he wouldn't be able to. Heh, bet he was too scared to go up against me." he boasted and placed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"He wouldn't be able to touch me even if he tr- WHAAAA!" He tripped and fell hard on his face.

"Oh hell, as if I'm already havin' a rough day. Might as well trip on a tree root to make it even better" he groaned as he recovered himself and sat up, legs crossed and a not so happy expression.

"Jeez, if I fell because of a twig, then I'll be a goddamn idi-" he stopped at mid-sentence as something caught his eye. He found what caused him to fall, it wasn't a small measly twig or a stick or a root that's for sure. It was a book, it must of somehow got lodged between his feet. Probably kicked it while he was walking, but what Scourge couldn't figure out was why is a book lying in the middle of the forest?

"What the hell is this doing out here? Who the hell's book is this anyway?" he spoke out his thoughts as he slowly got up. He cracked opened the hard covered book. He didn't even reach the first page of it and he immedately found out who it belonged to. The owners name was printed nicely on the inside cover in black ink.

"Holy shit." Scourge breathed. "This is Fleetway's."

He began to flip through the pages, not too fast or too slow, just at the right pace to probably catch a few words while turning. He noticed the pages were marked with day numbers rather than actual dates. When? Why? Where? How? He had so many questions. 'What is this? Is this some sort of diary or something?' he asked himself.

Poor Fleetway still ran in circles looking for that book. If it fell into the wrong hands he wouldn't know what to do! Or worst, if someone read it! He ran back to the clearing where the unexpected impact happened between him and Scourge. What was he doing out here anyway? Why wonder now, he didn't have time for that! Still running on, he tried tracing his steps to find it. He would of had a easier time finding it if he remembered the places where he has been. Damn his tired mind and horrible memory! His search came to an end finally only to find that his worst fears came true; in the wrong hands and someone reading it.

**"SCOURGE!"** he growled.

Scourge glanced up from some of his reading and looked to see a very pissed off and ready to kill anything Fleetway. His eyes are now even redder than before excluding the tiredness from them and their natural color. His lips were drew back to reveal sharp teeth just ready to tear him apart, even a snarl could of been heard along with claws itching to get some action too. He was even shifting himself into an possible attack position.

Scourge was wide eyed in utter fear. He looked as though he even paled at the look of Fleetway's mad body langue. 'Oh shit. I'm in trouble.' he mentally said.


	3. An Unsual Team Up

**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE*_**

Wow. You guys have waited for about five months for me to update. Holy crap you guys have patience. I thank you guys greatly for still sticking around and waiting. Life gave me a huge smack in the face and I got extremely busy. But School's over, household has calmed down, work has been easier, so now I will get more time! YAAAYY! ^^ And some Wannabe Villain followers, that will be updated soon as well! I really have to thank you guys, I come back to my e-mail account after a looonnnngg time, and it was full of FanFiction e-mails going from favorites, to followers, and to reviews. And just having two chapters, Wannabe Villain had 19 favorites, 11 reviews, 24 followers, and the story in a community. I. Was. Shocked. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the lovely views and everything! 3 Now instead of me rambling on about my life and shiz, let's get back to the story, shall we? ^w^

* * *

Without any more thought, Feetway charged. Okay, forget the promise, he was killing someone today! His claws swiped at Scourge with very little avail. His condition took a total on his combat. He was slow, sloppy, and not right in his fighting mind. Scourge dodged in ease, this was way too easy. He could see mistake after mistake after mistake. He even sneaked a peak on his physical looks, Fleetway looked purely emaciated. His frame clearly frail and slender, bony ribs poked through his matted peach chest. In his eyes, Scourge can describe him as the definition of savage. But even his appearance of a desperate animal isn't phasing him, no, rather somewhat amusing. Fleetway's delayed, sluggish movement made him chuckle. Oh, this _way_ too easy. He side-stepped dodged with a sneer, this went from a dangerous situation to a fun time. To him at least. Fleetway tripped on his slow and clumsy feet. He was able to catch himself using his arms and prevent his face from touching dirt. He panted heavily with tiredness, his fighting skills has dulled greatly. He cursed under his breath.

"Dang, you're so slow," Scourge teased. In his azure mind, this was perfect. He could tease and do this all day long. Maybe this bad day has something good to come out of it after all. "Come on, where's that psycho killer in ya? I know it's in there somewhere," he taunted, smirking. Fleetway growled furiously. He rushed up for more attacks even tried mixing it by adding punches and kicks. Scourge dodged them all with effortless movement and an ever growing smile firmly planted.

"Heh-heh nope."

"Nah-uh."

"Missed me."

"Try again."

"Hahahaha!"

"Haha Whoa! Almost got me!"

"Aww."

"And a swing and a miss!"

All the lovely taunting phases he thought of, he threw out. The more Scourge said, the more Fleetway got mad. The angrier he got, the more he wanted to rip that smug smile off of Scourge's face. If there was a way to get him any madder, that would be an impossibility. But Scourge knew when enough is enough, he began to back off a little before he pushed the yellow hedgehog to the edge of pure insanity. Exhaustion filled Fleetway and he collapsed onto the cool grassy ground. His chest heaved heavily, gasping for breath. His limbs felt sore from the excessive thrashing and pushing far past his limit. He could even feel the sweat lightly dampen his fur and drip in small beads. His bad physical condition was really taking a toll on him.

Scourge whistled in impression. "Wow. Finished yet?" he said as he leaned back onto a tree. He wasn't even close to be breaking a sweat, or being tired. He was just getting started. Fleet coughed, gasping for breath, "No."

"Mhmm-hmm," Scourge doubted. He licked his thumb and flipped through pages letting his curiosity roam in the book. Now that Fleetway was coming down from his rage high, maybe he was eligible to answer a few questions Scourge had in mind. "So uh, what is this, like your diary Yellow Boy?" he asked, purposely adding his mocking tone. Fleetway eventually gathered enough energy to hoist himself up and stand on his two feet. He was a little wobbly on his legs and they wanted to give out, but undying determination kept him still standing. "It's not a diary, it's a journal," he snarled, "And it's mine! Give it back!"

Fleetway charged again. So predictable, Scourge sped around him with never ending ease. Fleet tripped again and made contact with the tree the annoying blue hedgehog was on and slammed his head. Right in the exact area where the speedy hedgehog made contact with his head earlier, he slid and slummed to ground and hissed in pain. "Uh-huh," Scourge flipped another page and stopped, "What's with the days? Aren't they supposed to be like, actual dates?"

Fleetway growled again, Scourge has finally plucked his last nerve. Forget running around just to get it, he should have done it the easy way. But of course, that would have left him drained of his energy, but it was only a very short distance. It shouldn't drain that much. He concentrated his energy to his center and like magic, he teleported and grabbed Scourge by his jacket collar. Immediately, he knew fun time was over, he was in **big** trouble. Fleetway yanked the journal out Scourge's hands and placed it gently onto the ground. Looking back at him, he drew his lips back in a snarl.

Scourge pinned his ears back and fearfully looked at the angry hedgehog. "Heh-heh. Nifty little trick you did back there, since uh, when did ya learn Chaos Control?" In high hopes, he hoped that this would distract Fleet from his current motive; killing him. Fleetway snarled and narrowed his eyes dangerously, "That is none of your business Scourge. It is not your concern, it is nobody's concern! How much did you read?"

Scourge tried muster out words but, his mouth stayed clamped shut. The only sound that escaped was a whimper. Fear was really taking over his body, never before has he been this scared. No scratch that, terrified**.** He's never expressed true fear since he was taught that it showed weakness. If he dared to show any kind of weakness, he be placed at the bottom of someone's foot. It was never easy having the life of a lowlife, you were forced to hide all emotions, show nothing, and be forever malice to everyone. It was to rule or be ruled, eat or be eaten. In this case however, Scourge broke that rule and now maybe is going to be eaten, literally.

"How much did you read?" Fleetway demanded.

"On-Only o-one p-page," Scourge finally spoke.

Fleetway's expression changed to pure enrage to unamused. 'Only one..page?' his mind echoed. He frowned, Scourge wasn't going to know that much just by reading one single page. So getting all worked up for really nothing, what waste of time! He growled and let Scourge slam to the ground with a loud _thump!_"OW!" Scourge exclaimed upon landing. He slowly sat up and froze. Fleetway walked by calmly and picked up his journal. Strangely, he was acting again like nothing happened. Before parting, Fleetway glared at Scourge, causing him to flinch. In his mind, he expected Fleet to attack again, but he just kept on walking. Scourge watched with interest. Nothing. He did nothing, how intriguing. So what he read was true. A sly smile stretched across his muzzle, he has absolutely nothing to fear about the psycho hedgehog, and what he read proved it.

Fleetway grumbled to himself. Just how dare he! How dare that blasted hedgehog invade his private business when clearly it doesn't involve him! And yet, even though the evil hedgehog read one page, it worried the yellow one. It could have been any page, any one of them. But what? He prayed that it wasn't anything too personal or secretive. It would an embarrassment if it was. He could hear the annoying hedgehog's voice ring in his head with numerous puns, jokes, and sarcastic remarks. Taunting him and his soft weaknesses. "So~, killing anyone any time soon?" That time, the annoying voice didn't echo in his head, rather directly next to him.

Looking to his left, he nearly jumped. Scourge had made yet another surprise appearance and casually strolled right beside him. A smirk danced on his lips as his hands were placed neatly in the coat pockets. Sudden confidence beamed off the blue double, making Fleetway narrow his eyes in annoyance and suspicion. "Won't you just leave me alone?" he grumbled and let out a heavy sigh. Nerves were beginning to boil again along with wearing patience.

Scourge grinned. He removed his hands from the pockets and put them behind his head. "Aw~, now why would I?" he replied in an impudent tone, yet with a playful voice. "You're so much fun to mess around with," he joked. Fleetway rolled his eyes in response. "Besides, I can practically insult you all I want and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"Oh really?" Fleetway rolled his eyes again, annoyed. He didn't care why Scourge was acting he wasn't afraid of now, not his concern. "Humor me and tell me why," he said with strong sarcasm. Scourge grinned his signature smile with a chuckle, "Wasn't it your big promise to never kill anyone again?"

Fleetway stopped.

"No matter how tempting it is, to kill only when necessary," Scourge smiled, revealing his pointed teeth. He circled around the hedgehog, and as much as Fleetway wanted to pin him to the ground, his stiff body wouldn't let him.

"What a shame, you have so much power yet, you don't do anything with it," Scourge tsked. "You have potential, I know it. I saw it! You tore up everything that day, you know with me, Metal Sonic, Eggman, Sonic's pussy friends.."

A fist curled. It was shaking with building rage as Scourge rambled.

"And DAMN, was everything gone," Scourge laughed. "The battle field was wiped off CLEAN, gone! I'm actually surprised that I still lived, sure almost bleeding to death, but wow. And how Sonic-"

Breaking point. Fleetway forced Scourge to the ground. Claws and teeth were bared and ready. "Don't you ever mention his name, in front of me," he growled ferociously.

"Or what? You gonna kill me?" Scourge taunted with a sneer.

"Yes," the yellow hissed.

"_Pifft_, no ya can't, promise, remember?" the blue hedgehog smirked wider.

"I sometimes don't always follow it," Fleetway growled. "It only applies to people who don't annoy me, but since you are annoying me, you don't count." Scourge's smirk fell away, he began to fear the _psycho again, "Uh, to kill only when necessary?" he said meekly._

"Technically this is necessary, I haven't eaten in three days, and you're my closest snack," Fleetway grinned. Scourge gulped. There was no way he was going to die this way! But there was nothing he could do…could he? "But what about getting back with Blue!" Scourge said as he defended himself.

The yellow hedgehog stopped his movements, "What about it?" he growled.

"Don't you want to get back with him?" Scourge asked.

"I do," he replied with a growl. Fleetway decided to stop for now, allowing Scourge to enjoy the last few seconds of his precious life. "More than anything," he looked away with pained eyes, gritting his teeth

Another smirk danced on his lips, "Then how about instead of getting back with him, how about you get back at him?" He felt the other's grip lessen and he pushed off the hedgehog. Fleetway stumbled backwards. Scourge used his hands behind him to push off the ground and back onto his feet. He acted casual and wrapped an arm around the crazed hedgehog. Fleetway turned to look at Scourge with the obnoxious smirk Fleet ever so hated. He pinned his ears back and snarled viciously.

"Hold on, hold on, hear me out before you go all killy on me," Scourge said, lowering his eyelids.

The golden killer shot a nasty look and didn't say anything.

"How about instead of chasing Blue and trying to get back with him, and get back at him? Make him pay for what he did to ya, and if you and me team up, Blue won't know what hit him," he offered.

Fleetway calmed. He began to think about it. Scourge eventually broke the silence, "C'mon Diary Boy, just think about it, this happened…what, six, seven months ago?" he guessed, "Blue ain't gonna take you back."

Pain yet again clouded the swirls. More thought later, he decided. "Well, maybe it won't hurt if we do team up," he gave his small grin. His fangs flashed. Fleetway, was actually lying. He doesn't want to hurt Sonic, hurting him would make his chances drop to zero. His so called 'thinking' was to hopefully stall and not to, but was slightly forced into this. The azure just seemed so, determined and very stubborn. Why he wanted to be partners was beyond the poor ex-killer, he himself almost killed him. So why do it? This only made the golden hedgehog confused even more. Scourge will tell him, right? Maybe he will know then.

"Alright, come here," Scourge roughly dragged the yellow one by hooking his arm under his skinny stained arm. "Hey! L-Let me go!" Fleetway yelped with surprise. "Where are you taking me?" he demanded. He was not liking being dragged around by the blue double, he did tried to break free but he did not have the strength. Their earlier fight left him drained and weak. Damn his weak body!

"Chill out, bro. I'm just taking ya to my place," Scourge said, without looking at the dragged hedgehog. With some luck, Fleetway broke away. "Why your place?" he almost snarled. He couldn't stand that the blasted Mobian before him will not leave him alone, but also…live with him? Oh no.

"'Cause you got no place, you're livin' in a forest, that ain't no home," Scourge crossed his arms, giving a point. "I'm just trying to be 'nice'," he said rolling his eyes.

"Are you aware that I actually tried to kill you before, and yet here you are offering me shelter?" Fleetway crossed his arms as well. "Is that really wise of you?" he raised a brow. He gave more reasons to Scourge so hopefully he will forget about making a team and not putting revenge on Sonic.

"Ehh, Bygones be bygones, forget about it," Scourge casually waved off. Nope. He wasn't. "Dude, I'm offering you a free home, man. Besides, not like I'm Captain Obvious or anything, but you look horrible," he pointed at Fleet's appearance and he looked down, "Bro, you look like you haven't showered in a year."

Fleetway gritted his teeth. The blue hedgehog couldn't be all the more right. He was in desperate need of a bath, and a free place. He really couldn't pass that up if he had a choice, which in this case, he didn't. "Fine," he sighed. "But don't drag me around, I may look like zombie, but I can walk just fine."

"Alright," Scourge shrugged, placing his hands into his pockets, "Follow me."


End file.
